


In my right hand there’s the great unknown

by starbucks (starstrike)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrike/pseuds/starbucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaNoWriMo wip</p><p>Based of the basic idea of White Collar</p><p>**abandoned until later notice**</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my right hand there’s the great unknown

The day Steven Rogers broke out of prison had not started well for Special Agent Maria Hill. First of all her husband had left out various dishes from his tasting session the previous night which had been an adventure to discover during the 5am pre-coffee stumble. Secondly, this discovery resulted in various shrimp-smelling files which were now festering beautifully on the windowsill in her office. And finally, possibly most importantly, the coffee from the food truck opposite was possibly the worst it had been in months – bitter but somehow disgustingly sweet.

 

When she made it into work - 30 minutes late and smelling decidedly fishy – the last thing she wanted was bad news. But the world has never been one to be kind and Maria was well aware of this fact. So Wilson standing at the foot of the staircase holding a takeaway Starbucks mug was only a beacon of bad news. Maria decided to ignore this fact until she had finished whatever caramel concoction was Wilson’s choice of the day. Having wandered to the furthest bin and throwing the cardboard cup in, she decided that she couldn’t put off the news anymore. Pivoting on the spot she could see Wilson still standing by the foot of the stairs, staring straight ahead but aching to turn to watch her if his body language was accurate. Before biting the bullet she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

“Wilson!” The yell drew the attention of the various agents spread out across the room and Maria smiled apologetically. She waited until she was within easy hearing distance of him before continuing.

“Wilson. What is the news?” She could have sworn that a faint grimace crossed his face as this question left her mouth.

“Um. Steven Rogers ma’am. He –“ Maria interrupted him before he’d even finished.

“Shit!”

✿ ✿ ✿

Maria could see her agents gathering in the area between the desks but she ignored them in favour of continuing to make her argument.

“But Sir, I know him. I know him better than anyone. Maybe even better than he knows himself. I know how he thinks when he’s in trouble and what he does to celebrate. Hell, I know where he keeps his supply of porn mags!” That statement at least she expected to shock him but Fury continued to stare blank-faced. Maria cursed her misjudgement.

“Rogers attempts –“ Fury cut her off before she could continue her spiel.

“I understand Agent Hill, but this is Garrett’s case. He was here this morning when the case came in and it went to him. This is how this cases thing works.”

“I see that Sir, but I still think that –“He talked over her as if she hadn’t spoken.

“However, in this situation I would not be against the idea of simultaneous investigations. And if say, one team decided to go off on a whim, I’m not really in the mood for disciplining today.” Maria could feel her palms grow sweaty as she continued to watch him. When it seemed no further speech was forthcoming she decided to save the conversation before it became unsalvageable.

“Yes Sir. I. Thank you Sir.” She had to physically restrain her body from bowing and her vertebrae clicked alarmingly. She abruptly turned and left before any more regrettable words could be said. Looking at Fury’s reflection in his office door as she left, Maria could have sworn she saw a faint smile cross his face.

✿ ✿ ✿

“Okay, agents. Listen up.” At the sound of her voice the milling agents stared up at the mezzanine. Once Maria was sure she had everyone’s attention she continued.

“I don’t know what you’ve already heard but here is what we know so far. This morning renown art thief and forger Steven Rogers escaped prison.” This admission drew shocked gasps from the normally restrained agents.

“Yes, I know. It’s a bit of a shock. Steven had **4 months left on a 5 year sentence** and he had had impeccable behaviour up until his breakout. We have no information on how he escaped or where he may currently be located. We need to search, we need to search hard. But we’ve caught him twice before, we can do it again.” No more information followed and the gaggle realised that she’d finished. One by one they trickled away until only Wilson, Romanoff and Barton were left. They crowded around her as they waited for the calm to settle once again before they followed her over to the kitchenette in the corner. Maria stayed silent as she made coffee – Wilson and Barton declined, Romanoff just shrugged. Making sure she was facing away from the main office, she began to speak.

“This isn’t solely our case. Technically it’s Garrett’s. I talked to Fury and he seemed not to care either way – that is, who exactly solves it.” Maria paused and tapped the teaspoon on the side of the mug before passing it to Romanoff.

“Anyway, as I was saying. I think he just wants the case solved. It’s a source of embarrassment for the bureau; that a convict can just walk out and evade us this easily. But I know Rogers, he wouldn’t sacrifice what he has just on a whim. Something important has to have happened but we just don’t know what… On the plus side, I may have an inkling as to where he may be hiding out.” She swirled the coffee around the bottom of the mug and poured it into the sink, staring at the dark trails it left behind.

“I’ll get back to you on that. Until then, just keep busy like everyone else.” Wilson and Barton nodded and slipped away to wherever it was they passed their time and left Romanoff leaning again the counter. She gently placed her now empty mug down and cross to stand next to Maria who was still staring at the draining board.

“Maria.” She started and stared up at Romanoff in shock.

“Hey, sorry for scaring you. Just. Are you sure you can do this again? I know how hard it was for you last time” Maria’s lips pulled into a tight smile and she stared at the draining board again before turning to meet Romanoff.

“Nat, I’m fine. I’ll be okay. Go help Sam and Clint before they manage to burn the building down.” Romanoff continued to stare but when Maria smiled again, this one more real, she removed her hand from the taller woman’s shoulder and grimaced.

“Yikes, you’re right. I’ve left them alone for what? All of 30 seconds? I should go and save them before we have to explain to Fury the sudden appearance of an eagle’s nest.” Romanoff laughed and walked out into the main office. She paused half way through the glass doors and turned back to Maria, holding them open with her hip.

“I mean it Maria. Talk to me.” Maria stared back and after meeting her eyes Romanoff broke into a smile.

“Anyway, see ya Maria.” She was gone and the glass doors had swished shut before Maria even twitched her mouth into a lopsided smile. She turned back to the counter and sighed heavily.

“I’m **fine** Nat.”

✿ ✿ ✿

Maria kicked her office chair behind her and raised her arms above her head, groaning at the stretch. Turning, she glanced out the window behind her and saw how the sun was beginning to pass behind the building opposite. “Hill.” She looked at the glass and saw Barton standing just behind her. Aggressively, she smoothed down her jacket before turning to see him. “Barton. What’s up?” Barton


End file.
